La mascara de una sonrisa
by buttersxxxD
Summary: Despues de todo lo sucedido en la 4ta guerra ninja, Naruto y Sakura intentar comenzar su relacion, pero todo se vera afectado cuando un personaje no tan peculiar aparezca y quiera crear caos en la aldea de Konoha, con ayuda de un viejo personaje olvidado.


PROLOGO

Sora: ¨Amor, ya es un poco tarde, creo que ya es hora que los chicos se vayan a dormir, ¿no crees?¨

Hana: ¨Pues…si…pero últimamente hemos tenido problemas para mandarlos a dormir¨

Sora: ¨La verdad no se que les ocurre, estan actuando ultimamentemuy raros cuando los mandamos a dormir¨

Hana: ¨Bueno, espero que esta vez sea la excepcion¨

Hana subió las escaleras para avisarles a sus hijos que tenían que ir a dormir, pero antes de tocar la puerta quiso escuchar lo que estos decian.

Tsubasa: ¨Oye, Hotaru, ya se puso de noche, ¿crees que el venga?¨

Hotaru: ¨La verdad no lo sé, no quiero tener que escucharlo nuevamente, me da mucho miedo¨

Tsubasa: ¨Si, yo tampoco, pero nuestros padres no nos creen¨

Hotaru: ¨Lo tendrán que hacer, tarde o temprano¨

Tsubasa: ¨Más vale que no sea tarde, no quiero morir, apenas tengo 7 años, y tu 8¨

Hotaru: ¨No te preocupes tanto, no creo que él sea capaz de hacernos daño, si lo quisiera ya lo hubiera echo¨

Tsubasa: ¨Tienes razón, pero…¿porque siempre viene a nosotros?¨

Hotaru: ¨No lo sé…¨

Tsubasa: ¨¿Crees que sea verdad? ¿Crees que el haya matado a todas esas personas?¨

Hotaru: ¨No lo sé…pero hasta ahora no ha habido reportes de ningún asesinato en la aldea¨

Tsubasa: ¨Eso es verdad…pero igual no es normal que un tipo nos venga a platicar sobre las muertes que ha ocasionado ¿porque tiene que visitarnos todas las noches?

La madre escucho toda esta conversación y decidió entrar como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Sora: ¨Chicos, ya es la hora de dormir¨

Tsubasa: ¨Esta bien mama…¨

Sora: ¨Que duerman bien¨ -mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto de los chicos

Hotaru: ¨Mama, ¿Qué pasa si el viene de nuevo?¨

Sora: ¨Que tonterías dices, ya te he dicho que solo están alucinando, deben dejar de imaginar tantas cosas¨

Hotaru: ¨Pero…¨

Sora: ¨Hotaru, Tsubasa, no sé si creerles realmente, tu padre y yo estamos muy estresados por conseguir la forma de llevarles un pan a la boca a ustedes, no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para tratar de ayudarlos con todos sus problemas¨

Hotaru: ¨Esta bien…¨

Sora: ¨Así me gusta, no te preocupes que todo estará bien, bueno, que tengan dulces sueños¨

Los chicos se fueron a sus camas mientras que Sora decidió contarle lo que había escuchado a su esposo.

Hana: ¨Sora, escuche a los chicos hablar sobre el nuevamente, me suena difícil de creer que una persona venga todas las noches solo para hablar con unos niños, además, ¿cómo es eso que el viene solo a contarles historias de como asesina a personas de las que ni siquiera ha habido reportes¨

Sora: ¨No tengo ni la menor idea, pero aun así, hay que estar cautelosos¨

Hana: ¨Ok, tu los vigilas hoy día, mientras yo me voy a dar una dulce siesta¨

Sora: ¨OYE, ¿ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA CUIDANDO LA CASA, QUE CLASE DE ESPOSO ERES?¨

Hana: ¨Jaja, no seas tan paranoica, no sucederá nada, ven y vayámonos a descansar¨

Sora: ¨Bueno…creo que tienes razon¨

Hana: ¨Ya lo veras, no hay nada de que preocuparse¨

Todos en la casa estaban durmiendo, pero en el cuarto de los chicos la ventana nuevamente se abrió, Tsubasa que no pudo dormir se dio cuenta de esto y en cuanto la persona entro a su habitación ella le pregunto.

Tsubasa: ¨Señor, ¿a qué viene usted todas las noches?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Oh, ¿No estas dormida?, vaya vaya, esto no me lo esperaba, ammm…¨-mientras pensaba-

Tsubasa: ¨...¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Levanta a tu hermano y no grites si no quieres que esta sea la última vez que uses tu tan bella voz¨

Tsubasa: ¨Esta bien…Hotaru, levántate, el está aquí¨ -susurraba-

Hotaru: ¨¿Qué…?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Levántate niño, no me gusta perder mi tiempo¨

Hotaru al escuchar la voz del tipo se despertó de inmediato.

Hotaru: ¨Ok ok, ya me desperté¨

Tsubasa: ¨Ahora sí, mi hermano y yo ya estamos despiertos, ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨No necesito nada de ustedes, no teman, no he venido a hacerles nada malo, aunque fácilmente podría hacerlo…¨

Hotaru: ¨Entonces, ¿Por qué viene a contarnos historias de como usted supuestamente ha matado a muchas personas? ¿Qué quiere lograr con eso?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Eso mismo me he estado preguntando todos los días…supongo que necesito a alguien que me escuche, mi conciencia no está limpia, y ustedes son niños, están en la etapa más pura de la vida, una etapa en donde deberán elegir a que clase de persona quieren pertenecer, los pintaran con muchos y variados colores, pero forjados con el mismo molde, lamentablemente hay personas que deciden no jugar con estas reglas , huyen de todo y se sumergen en su mundo de fantasias en donde la realidad no tiene espacio, en donde uno mismo tiene que buscar su propia y única satisfacción, estas personas son muy escasas niños..¨

Tsubasa: ¨¿Y usted es de esas personas escasas?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Lamentablemente si…¨

Tsubasa: ¨No se preocupe señor, si usted quiere amigos, aquí tiene 2, jeje¨

Hotaru: ¨¿QUEEEE?, Tsubasa, no formemos lazos con este tipo, algo me dice que no es de fiar…¨-le susurro a su hermano-

Voz misteriosa: ¨¿Realmente eso crees chico?¨

Hotaru: ¨Nonono, no me mal entienda, usted es una buena persona, algo rara pero buena en el fondo¨ -desesperado-

Voz misteriosa: ¨No me conoces, por lo tanto no tiene valor lo que estás diciendo¨

Tsubasa y Hotaru: ¨….¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Eran tan agradables cuando estaban dormidos, o al menos cuando fingían dormir, no tenía problema con ello, pero ahora…¨

Tsubasa: ¨Señor, ¿nos dice como se llama?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Me gustaría decírtelo pequeña, pero lamentablemente no lo recuerdo¨

Hotaru: ¨¿No lo recuerda? ¿Cómo alguien se va a olvidar de su nombre?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Tienes una voz algo irritante chico…será mejor que te calles si no quieres lamentar nada¨

Hotaru: ¨Ok, no dije nada, nunca estuve aquí, es más, tratare de dormir, buenas noches¨

Tsubasa: ¨Que cobarde eres Hotaru…¨ -indignada-

Voz misteriosa: ¨A veces sueño que me baño con las tripas de todas mis victimas mientras escucho el llanto de sus familiares escondidos¨

Tsubasa: ¨¿PERDON?¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨A veces me imagino como se sentiría tener una familia y un hermano tan irritante como el tuyo…¨

Tsubasa: ¨Señor, me está asustando…¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨¿Señor?, creí que era tu amigo…¨

Tsubasa: ´Si…pero un amigo no te dice esas cosas, sobretodo en la forma como usted me lo dice¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨te contare lo que hice hoy día, hoy mate a una familia, una hermosa familia, muy parecida a la tuya, excepto a una persona, a la hija menor, la deje vivir para que sienta el peso de la pérdida de un ser amado, en este caso, de sus padres y de su hermano, primero comencé con su hermano, mientras este cobarde trataba de dormir…¨

Hotaru: ¨Tsubasa, HUYE¨

Tsubasa: ¨AYUDAAA!¨

Hotaru se levantó de su cama y dio un salto hacia la persona que había entrado a su cuarto para tratar de detenerlo, mientras alzaba su mirada vio su rostro extremadamente blanco y en ella estaba una gran cicatriz en forma de sonrisa. La extraña persona logro atrapar a Hotaru, asi que decidió ahorcarlo chico sosteniéndolo con musculo del brazo.

Voz misteriosa: ¨Entonces…saque mi kunai y se lo clave hasta el fondo de la garganta…¨

Tsubasa: ¨NOOO!¨

Sora: ¨¿Qué SUCEDE ACA….? ….HOTARU!¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Y de la nada llego la madre, pude ver la expresion de sorpresa en su rostro, por lo cual decidi mostrarle como era el fondo de la garganta de su hijo mientras yo...REIA, JAJAJAJAJA¨

Sora: ¨HOTARU…¨

Hana: ¨¿Por qué tanto alboroto?¨

El padre llego al cuarto de su hija mientras veía como esta extraña persona, con cara de payaso sujetaba el cadáver de su hijo mientras reía por montones.

Hana: ¨¿Pero que demonios?, HAS MATADO A MI HIJO, ¿COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO?!...VAS A MORIR BASTARDO!¨ -furioso-

Voz misteriosa: ¨Los padres habían llegado al cuarto donde yo estaba, se encontraban muy conmocionados y enfurecidos conmigo, y de la nada el padre se abalanzo sobre mi…¨

Hana: ¨AHH!¨-mientras corria hacia el ser extraño-

Voz misteriosa: ¨Pero no pudo darse cuenta de LA BOMBA QUE TENIA SU ESPOSA!¨

Hana: ¨¿Ah?¨-volteo rapidamente-

Voz misteriosa: ¨Lo cual solo era una gran mentira , mientras el volteaba a ver a su esposa yo aproveche el momento y le clave otra kunai en la espalda, dañando todos los pulmones suave y dolorosamente…¨

Hana: ¨N…o…¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Podía escuchar como apenas podía pronunciar sus últimas palabras de vida...y fue muy divertido... JAJAJAJAJAJA¨

Sora: ¨TSUBASA, VAMONOS, HAY QUE IRNOS DE ACA¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨La madre y la hija intentaron escapar, no querian divertirse conmigo, pero todo intento era inútil..., pues yo, era más rápido..¨

Sora y Tsubasa salieron de inmediato del cuarto mientras que el tipo que había asesinado a su esposo e hijo las perseguía, estaban a punto de llegar a bajar las escaleras, pero el tipo de la sonrisa lanzo otra kunai que llego a clavarse dentro de la craneo de la madre, Sora choco su cabeza con una pared y cayo de las escaleras.

Tsubasa: ¨MAMAAA!¨-grito desesperada-

Voz misteriosa: ¨La hija menor se encontraba sumamente triste, había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano, habían muerto a manos de su amigo¨

Tsubasa: ¨TU NO ERES MI AMIGO¨-se arrodillo mientras lloraba pidiendo ayuda-

Voz misteriosa: ¨Mi corazón casi se conmovió…casi…bueno, supongo que este es el adiós vieja amiga¨

Tsubasa: ¨VETEEE!, NO QUIERO TENER QUE VERTE NUNCA MAS…¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!...mátame…MATAME!, NO QUIERO VIVIR…¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Calma calma…shhhh...no es para tanto preciosa, nunca vine con la intención de hacerte todo esto, solamente…fue algo espontaneo, vino y ya, despreocúpate un poco, mira el lado positivo de las cosas, has aprendido algo¨

Tsubasa: ¨…¨

Voz misteriosa: ¨Ya sabes que no hay que sociabilizar con extraños que no parecen ser normales…aca te dejo mi carta de despedida, por cierto, ya recordé mi nombre, los que me conocen me suelen llaman el guasón, y pronto…esta aldea también lo hará, JAJAJAJAJAJA¨

El guasón se fue a un rumbo desconocido mientras Tsubasa lloraba encima del cuerpo de su madre.

Por otro lado, Naruto y Sakura se encontraban felices, por el bebe que estaban esperando.


End file.
